Childhood Love
by Broken Colors
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko have been childhood friends ever since birth and since they can remember but...Will they become more than that?
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Love

I don't own Kuroko no Basket

* * *

As long as I remembered we have always been together. Since growing up in the same house, same places, almost like brothers but quite like lovers.

* * *

Kuroko's p.o.v

"Tetsuya would you like to hold my hand?" Akashi asks.

"Why?" I say.

"It was just an offer." He says.

I notice his hands are by his side and I smile slightly.

I intertwine my fingers with his. He seems shocked but smirks lightly as my action.

* * *

I spot my mom up ahead watering plants along with Akashi's mom.

"Mom" I yell.

"Ara? Tetsuya home alre- KYAAAA!" She cuts herself off and screams.

"Yuki look!" She squeals.

"Huh? Ah! So darling, Aria!~"She squeals also.

**Yuki: Akashi's mom**

**Aria: Kuroko's mom**

_"Oka-san are you okay?" Kuroko asks his mother._

_"You guys are so cute! So hmmm are you two dating yet?" Aria says suggestivly._

_"Awww so cute holding hands like it's a date!" Yuki yells._

_"Mother..." Akashi starts. "We aren't dating I just offered if Tetsuya would like to hold my hand."_

_"Oh...So Sei-kun made the first move I see quite bold." Yuki says holding her chin between her pointer finger and her thumb._

_Akashi sighes and pinches the bridge of his nose. " No it's not like that."_

_"Anyway! Let's have dinner together to celebrate!" Aria says happily._

_"Mom We aren-" But Kuroko gets cut off._

_"Don't need to be embrassed you two." Aria says._

* * *

_They all walk into the blue house house and see the two other men._

_The two girls go squealing into the kitchen._

_"Hello dad." Kuroko says._

_"Hm? Oh hi Tetsu oh and Seijuro as well." Shin says._

_"Hello father." Akashi says._

_"Hello Seijuro and Tetsuya." Takeshi greets from his spot._

**_Shin: Kuroko's dad_**

**_Takeshi: Akashi's dad_**

_"Kyaa! Shin did you hear our little Tetsuya is dating Seijuro." Aria says happily._

_Akashi and Kuroko start walking up to Kuroko's room._

_"Oh! Is that so! Well then kids keep the door open now!" Kuroko's dad yells as happy as can be._

_"Yes yes I agree!" Akashi's dad says just as happy as Aria._

_"Dad!/Father!" Kuroko and Akashi yell from the top of the stairs._

* * *

_Akashi sighes. " I'm sorry Tetsuya."_

_"No no it's fine I also apologize on our behalf." Kuroko says._

_They stare at each other for awhile._

_Kuroko laughes lightly._

_Akashi follows along._

_After that they look at pictures from an album._

_"Ah look here." Kuroko says._

_Akashi glances at it and chuckles._

_It's him and Kuroko playing in the water when they were five._

_"Ah, the innocent days of our lives." Akashi says._

_"What do you mean innocent days?" Kuroko asks tilting his head._

_' Well my innocent days...' Akashi thought._

_Akashi ruffled Kuroko's hair. " Never mind Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko blushes a bit and moves Akashi's hand._

_"Ah, excuse me I forgot you don't like people touching your hair beca-...Pft..pfft." Akashi said cutting himself off trying to stop laughter._

_"Akashi-kun you didn't..." Kuroko said walking toward the small mirror he had._

_His hair sprung up in different directions crisscrossing in each way._

_"You..." Kuroko said looking at Akashi evilly._

_"Tetsuya you wouldn't dare." Akashi said predicting what Kuroko was planning._

_Kuroko smirked._

_He jumped towards Akashi grabbed both hands and held them up._

_Akashi growled as if warning him. Kuroko only smirked._

_This had been Kuroko's blackmail on Akashi his whole life. Ever since they were small._

* * *

**_FLASHBACK When they were 5_**

_"Seijuro-kun...Seijuro-kun...SEI-JU-RO-KUN." Kuroko said._

_And still the small red-head was to engrossed in his picture book._

_Kuroko sighed. Until he saw a stick, he picked it up._

_As Akashi kept reading Kuroko walked over a poke the stick into the red-head's side._

_Which was totally affective. "T-tetsuya?!" Akashi said as he jumped pulling his small hands to his side as if defending it just in case._

_Kuroko's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Perhaps Seijuro-kun is ticklish?"_

_The smaller Akashi sighed._

_Kuroko just smiled cutely._

**_END_**

* * *

_Kuroko looked down at his victim. Akashi squirmed, he was stronger but Kuroko was on his stomach and putting a lot of force on his wrist._

_' Damn it...' Akashi thought._

_"Tetsuya don't you dar-pft ha..mm..haha." Akashi's face turned red trying to hold in his laughter._

_Kuroko only lightly poked at his sides but since Akashi's sides were sensitive Kuroko knew he had Akashi up against a corner. _

_"Akashi-kun~" Kuroko did in a slight singing voice._

_"Tetsuya..." Akashi growled._

_Suddenly Kuroko started tickling him._

_"Pft-Hahahah No hahha T-Tetsuya sto-haha STOP! haha." Akashi yelled._

_"No." Kuroko refused._

_"I'm hahha w-warning haha y-you pft ahah." Akashi said thrashing more._

_When Akashi finally turned he saw an opening he quickly flipped himself on top of Kuroko._

_Akashi was breathing hard his face was slightly red._

_"I hate you so much right now." Akashi said._

_Kuroko smiled. "I love you too."_

_Akashi chuckled._


	2. Chapter 2

Try or not

I don't own Kuroko no Basket! (cause if I did AkaKuro would be canon!)

And if you read my other stories most of them should be coming out with new chapters this week...hopefully!

This is part of the other story too.

* * *

Kuroko point of view

Kuroko blushed at what he said.

' Why did I say that?! ' He thought.

"Hm what was that Tetsuya?" Akashi teased him.

"N-nothing." I said facing away.

"Oh no I don't think it was nothing Tetsuya." Akashi said slyly.

"W-well I ju-just I..um I did say that bu...um I-" I got cut off by my mom calling us down.

"Tetsuya! Seijuro! Come eat dinner...Unless you guys are doing more important stuff!" My mom teased.

"M-mother!" I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Just teasing Tetsuya!" She called back

I sighed.

Akashi got off.

"Well let's go." Akashi said motioning for me to follow him.

"Ok." I reply.

* * *

Kuroko point of view

"Tetsuya?" Akashi said.

"Yes" I reply.

"Remember when we used to play at the park?" He asked.

"Of course, those days were full of fun." I say as if remembering them now.

Akashi looked like he was in deep thought until.

"Let's go there!" He said.

"Wait? What!" I say stupidly.

"Mother me and Tetsuya are going to the park!" He yells.

"Ok Seijuro! But be careful!" She replies.

"Well let's go." He says.

I smile. "Race ya!" I say as I take off.

Akashi looks surprised at first but then shakes his head and chuckles.

"Your on!" He calls back.

* * *

At the park Akashi point of view

As usual it was empty this park was just for me and Tetsuya when we were small.

We're panting slightly.

"L-let's sit on the swing." Kuroko suggested.

"Ok." I reply.

"Haha who knew we'd be back here as teenagers." He said.

I chuckled. " True"

I got up and walked towards him.

"Akashi-kun?" He said tilting his head.

I smile and grab his swing and push.

"H-hey!" He says startled quickly grabbing the chains.

I push him again.

He laughs.

How miss the sound of that.

"Seems like you're having fun." I say.

"Haha of course I am, I'm with you." He says

I blush a bit.

"I'm happy with you too." I whisper to him as I push him again.

* * *

Kuroko point of view.

I see Akashi walk towards me.

"Akashi-kun?" I say tilting my head confused.

He smiles and pushes me on the swing.

"H-hey!" I yell grabbing on the chains before I fall.

He pushes me again and I laugh remembering how fun this used to be and still is.

"Seems like you're having fun." He says.

"Haha of course, I'm with you." I say.

' I said something embarrassing again.' I thought.

Although I can't see his face and he can't see mine I hear him whisper.

"I'm happy with you too."

I blush a bit but smile.

* * *

Kuroko's point of view

"Today was fun." I said looking at ease.

"I would hope you had fun." Akashi says smiling a bit.

We laugh.

When we got to my house we sat outside looking at the sunset we slowly rocked on the porch swing.

I look at Akashi his eyes were like a dancing fire, strong fierce red with a soft amber yellow.

"Like what you see Tetsuya?" Akashi says smirking.

I blush. " I was just looking at your eyes."

"Why?" He seemed confused.

"I like them they're very intriguing." I say.

"I see, well truth be told I like your eyes too." He states.

"W-why?" I say shocked.

"They remind me of the old us and the sea." He says.

"The old us?" I questioned.

"Our younger self's." He replies.

"You make it sound like we're dying." I say.

He chuckles. "I'm only saying that we're getting older."

"I suppose...But middle school...Isn't that old Akashi-kun." I said.

"True." He says.

"Say Akashi-kun?" I ask.

"Yes?" He responds.

"H-how long do you suppose we'll be together?" I ask shyly.

"Hmm...Forever if that's what you want." He says grabbing my chin looking into my eyes.

I get lost in his eyes.

"That would be really nice." I say.

"Then shall it be." He held out his pinkie.

I looked surprised.

"Aren't we a little old for this?" I say.

"Middle school isn't too old, right Tetsuya?" He said mocking my words.

I chuckle lightly. " I suppose."

I stuck my pinkie out.

"Pinkie promise me we'll be together forever." He says.

"I pinkie promise I'll say with you forever by your side." I says.

And we crossed pinkies.


	3. They'd never know

They'd never know

I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

I haven't done anything for this story...I've been thinking...Should I do an Shingeki no Kyojin story?

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he stared in the mirror just like each day he got up early and went to school.

But as he stared in the mirror his bed-hair crazy as usual but he saw the clock from the mirror...Eight-thirty...Second period had just started.

He laid back down wondering why hadn't his parents woken him up...But he was glad to miss some days of school...Just to get away from the bullies who from time to time they actually found him which he came home early to avoid Akashi and put concealer on and make up a lie just to make sure Akashi didn't go on killing spree.

He sighed again.

'Wait...If he's late why hadn't Akashi come to get him?' He thought.

"Ah, never mind If I hurry I can make it before sensei." Kuroko mumbled.

It was true their second period teacher always came really late about ten to twenty minutes at the least. And thank god they only lived a block from school.

* * *

Kuroko quickly sat down huffing and puffing a bit.

A minute later the teacher walked in and started attendance.

"We'll start with page 320 in the history books." Sensei said.

Kuroko sighed.

"Maybe I should have stayed home."

History was just not his thing.

* * *

During his rush to school he for got lunch not that he was hungry or anything.

"Haha look who it is..." Someone said.

'Crap not now...' Kuroko thought.

"Got anything for us today Ku-ro-ko-kun~" A black-haired teenager said.

Kuroko looked down and continued to walk faster.

"Oi, where you going little shit." He said grabbing Kuroko's collar.

Kuroko gasp.

He swung a punch into Kuroko's gut. Kuroko groaned softly.

"Respond to your sempai." He dropped Kuroko to the floor.

He started kicking. Kuroko tucked in hoping not to break anything.

"You shit! Worthless brat! Nerd!" He spat dark words.

Kuroko felt himself blacking out.

He kicked Kuroko again saying more dark things.

* * *

Akashi was walking around in the hallways reading his clip-board. Then he heard grunting and someone cursing.

He looked around the halls.

'Isn't the hall monitor suppose to be here?' He thought.

When he rushed up the hall to see he felt a red blindness.

* * *

"You piece of cra-." The teen felt his neck wet.

"What?" He reached for his neck.

"Bl-blood!" He screamed.

He heard laughing.

"Hahahaha." someone laughed manically.

"You-!." The other started but stopped frighten of look on this person.

Akashi brought his hand to his yellow eye his red hair cover his face.

He looked up seeing Kuroko on the floor knocked out and this teen.

"Seems like I missed your throat." Akashi said amused.

"Y-you monster!" The teen screamed.

"Oh, that's new." Akashi said reaching in his pocket.

He grabbed the scissor handle and flung it swiftly it struck the teen's shirt on his left shoulder pinning him to the wall.

Akashi laughed again.

"I missed your heart." Eyes full of pleasure.

The teen looked scared he grabbed the scissors and threw them and then ran down the hall and tripping as he went.

* * *

"Ugh." Akashi groaned clutching his eye as he walked towards Kuroko.

He picked Kuroko up in his arms.

'Screw school right now.' He thought as he walked out.

Kuroko opened up his eyes.

"Sei..."

* * *

Kuroko woke up sitting straight up but groaning in pain.

"Lay back down Tetsuya." Akashi said.

"You did it again didn't you." Kuroko said.

"I...Yes." Akashi admitted.

"You said you weren't!" Kuroko said angerly.

"I-I couldn't help it you were hurt and he was there and I-" Akashi stopped.

"You what?" Kuroko said.

"I lost control...Tetsuya you have to stay safe or I'll crack and hurt you." Akashi said looking away.

"Th-then just stay by my side." Kuroko said.

"Wha-." Akashi got cut off.

"I trust you to help me...But it depends if you trust me to help you." Kuroko said sadly.

"I can't possibly put this risk on you." Akashi said getting up.

Kuroko grabbed his hand.

"Then put the risk on us." Kuroko said looking into golden and fiery eyes.

"I-" He started.

"Trust me." Kuroko pleaded.

He held Kuroko's hand.

"I trust you." Akashi said looking back into deep blue eyes.

Akashi leaned his forehead on Kuroko's.

"I'm sorry." Akashi said.

Kuroko smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it Sei-kun."

"You haven't called me that in years."

Kuroko kissed his forehead.

"Well get used to it."

"To what the kissing or the name."

Kuroko punched him lightly.

"Don't push it."

Akashi smiled.


End file.
